en busca de la felicidad
by Black-king20
Summary: dos personas con diferente experiencia en la vida, una que siempre lo ha tenido todo desde que nació, otra que ha tenido que luchar con mucho fuerzas para tener lo que tiene. hayy soy un asco total en los resúmenes por ahora lo dejare a si, bueno sera un Minato X Hinata espero les guste si no pues ni modo. NO lean si no les gusta.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mio si no de su respectivo creador.**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra historia algo rara que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música y dibujaba al mismo tiempo que veía Nick Junior en la televisión junto al escuincle (jeje a si le digo a mi sobrinito de 2 años de cariño ^^ y me toco cuidarlo. ) y dije porque no escribirla y pues empecé hacerlo, espero les guste si no pues ni modo y seguiré subiendo los cap que valla haciendo para darme gusto. Mm esta historia pensaba hacerla Minato x Hinata pero aun no lo decido puede que cambien de opinión no se a ver que pasa. **

**Si más aquí les dejo el primer cap.**

En busca de la felicidad

Cap 1

En la vida ocurren muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas y uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder en un futuro, y esto le sucede a dos personas que descubrirá que les puede suceder en el futuro.

Namikaze Minato un hombre de ahora 33 años, rubio y de ojos azules y muy atractivo a pesar de su edad, el siempre ha sido muy afortunado, creció en una familia prestigiosa con poder y dinero, nunca le ha faltado nada y obtiene todo lo que quiere si lo pide pero a pesar de todo eso el siempre a sido una persona amable, seria y feliz. Dueño de una de las mas importantes empresas del país y cazado con Kushina Uzumaki con la mujer con la que fu feliz por un gran tiempo hasta que se divorciaron hace 3 años y que ahora lo único que tienen en común es su hijo Naruto de 13 años.

Hyuga Hinata una joven mujer de 22 años, de cabellos largos y negros ojos de color perlas y algo baja de estatura. Ha ella la vida la ha golpeado duro desde que ha tenia uso de razón, es hija mayor de unos de los empresarios mas importante del país, siempre fue menospreciada humillada, desheredara y corrida de su casa a la edad de 12 años por fin revelarse contra su padre a no querer casarse con un vejestorio de 47 años cuando cumpliera ella 17 años (y que para ese entonces el tendría 52 años), se fue a vivir con su tia Kurenai hermana mayor de su difunta madre. Quedo embarazada de gemelos a los 15, de su ex novio que murió en un accidente. Cuando nacieron ella apenas iba a cumplir 16 y le echo ganas a estudiar y cuidarlos. Levanto su propia empresa y al cumplir 22 años es dueña de unas de las mas importantes empresas reconocida a nivel mundial gracias a su esfuerzo, dedicación y mucho desempeño.

Estas dos personas no saben que en futuro tal vez cercano o lejano tendrán que conocerse ya que puede que su destino es estar juntos o tal vez no, eso nadie lo sabe.

**Espero les haya gustado el prólogo decidí poner algo sobre la vida de ellos pero aun abra mas misterios de su vida que tengo en mente, en esta historia no solo será de romance si no también de drama y algo de acción y misterio.**

**En el paso de la historia no se si pondré lemon a no la verdad no soy muy buena en eso a si que lo pensare. Y como dije antes subiré esta historia por darme gusto nada mas aunque espero les guste a ustedes también y si no es a si les pido amablemente que si no les llega a gustar NO la lean y tampoco comente cosas ofensivas porque me molestare, acepto críticas, concejos o lo que sea a acepción si es para ofender **

**A si que sin mas me despido, y perdón por la faltas de ortografías.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo creador **

**Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. Ojala les guste si no pues se aguantan jejej =P**

**Cap 2**

Son apenas las 6:50 am, y los primeros rayos del Sol, se hacen notar en la gran ciudad de Konoha.

En una hermosa y enorme casa ubicada en un barrio tranquilo y pacífico de clase media, vive una hermosa joven mujer de apenas 22 años con cabello largo medianoche con destellos azules, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos perlas con un toque de lila, poseedora de una gran inteligencia, tierna, noble y de gran corazón como muy pocas personas poseen, y que para su antigua "familia" eso significa una gran debilidad y humillación al apellido.

La joven ya estaba vestida con traje negro de mujer lista para irse a la empresa a trabajar y que ahora, se encontraba preparando el desayuno para ella y sus dos hijos de apenas 5 años de edad, un niño pelinegro como la noche y ojos perlas y una niña también pelinegra y ojos azules como el cielo.

Al terminar de cocinar vio en el reloj de la cocina que ya eran las 7:20 y se dispuso ir a la habitación de sus hijos ha despertarlos y que se vistieran para que desayunen y llevarlos a la escuela.

Al entrar a la habitación de su hija mayor por unos minutos, vio que su hijo también estaba hay y se encontraban abrazados tiernamente, sonrío ante la imagen, se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

-_Menma, Naomi despierte ya es hora de desayunar_\- hablo dulcemente la pelinegra moviéndolos un poco para que despertaran haciendo que los niños abrieran sus ojos perezosamente

-_mami –_dijo la niña bostezando mientras se frotaba su ojito con su mano

_-vamos levántense…es hora de desayunar hice wafles _ _su favoritos-_ dijo la pelinegra acariciándoles los cabellos de sus hijos- _ recuerden que tienen que ir a la escuela_

_-mama…por que tenemos que ir- _dijo el pequeño oji perla ya levantado y con el ceño fruncido

_-para que aprendas cosas-_dijo la pelinegra mientras buscaba la ropa de su hija para que se cambiara- _a si que ve a cambiarte…ya te saque tu ropa y esta en la cama_

_-hump- _el pequeño resignado salió de la habitación de su hermana

_-bien aquí te dejo tu ropa para que te cambies- _dijo la pelinegra dejándole la ropa en la cama a lo que la niña asintió-_ los espero abajo_

La mayor salio de la habitación y fue donde su hijo para ver si necesitaba ayuda pero al ver que no, bajo las escaleras y se fue a la cocina, a pesar de que los niños tienen 5 años quieren hacer varias cosas solos a lo que no le molesta a la mayor si no al contrario le hace feliz y se divierte un poco al ver como sus hijos se creen lo suficientes grandes como para ya no recibir ayuda de ella o de las sirvientes de la casa, aunque siempre ella esta al pendiente de ellos.

Xxxºº

En una enorme mansión ubicada en uno de los mejores barrios de clase alta de la ciudad, hay vive un atractivo hombre alto, rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, junto con su hijo muy parecido a el de 13 años, después de ganarle la custodia a su ex esposa.

Los dos se encontraban desayunando en la gran meza del comedor de la mansión, rodeados por varios sirvientes que los atendía de inmediato lo que causa que el pequeño rubio se sienta incomodo por estar rodeados de muchas personas en lugar de poder pasar un pequeño rato con su padre, ya que la mayoría de las veces nunca lo ve por su trabajo.

_-y como te ha ido en la escuela- _hablo el rubio mayor para tener una conversación con su hijo, que lo nota muy callado

_-bien….tengo el segundo lugar después de Sasuke ttebayo-_contesto el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa

_-que bueno….recuerda que no importa que lugar tengas si no lo importante es tener buenas notas y estar conforme con uno mismo-_dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa

Después de terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron a las dos camioneta donde los esperaban dos chóferes uno para llevar al rubio menor a la escuela y otro para llevar al mayor a la empresa.

_-bueno, nos vemos al rato y pórtate bien de acuerdo-_dijo el mayor con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su hijo a lo que este solo asintió y se subió a la otra camioneta.

Al llegar a su empresa un enorme edificio donde casi en la cima tiene en letras enormes y color dorado la palabra Namikaze Corporation.

_-buenos días Sr. Namikaze-_saludo una atractiva rubia con ojos verdes, que es la secretaria del rubio

_-buenos días, Alice…que tanto trabajo tenemos hoy- _dijo el rubio al momento de dejar su maletín en la meza de su oficina y sacar unos documentos de el.

_-si déjeme ver….tiene una reunión con el Sr. Uchiha y otra más con los Haruno-_mencionaba la rubia viendo su agenda- _y en la tarde tiene una comida con su nuevo socio_

_-bien…por favor tráeme los documentos que tengo que revisar- _dijo el rubio

_-si ahorita se los traigo-_dijo la rubia con una sonrisa antes de retirarse al traer los papeles

_Xxxºº_

al terminar de comer y de que se lavaran lo dientes, los llevo ella a la primaria a pesar de que tenia chófer para que lo hiciera por ella y que a si no llegara tarde a la empresa pero eso no le importaba le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con sus hijos_, _siempre se hacía un espacio para estar con ellos. Cuando llevo a su hijos hasta la puerta de la escuela, se fue.

Aun recuerda cuando su "padre" la persona que más admiraba y lo quería a pesar de todas las cosas que le decía hasta lo había perdonado muchas veces, pero la corrió cruelmente de la casa como si fuera basura con la atenta mirada su hermana pequeña que lloraba y la de su primo que sonreía de felicidad, se prometió nunca dejarse pisotear de nuevo, pero aun dolía y mucho. Apretó el volante con fuerza y aguantando las ganas de llorar por alguien quien no valía la pena de gastar ninguna de sus lagrimas.

Llego a un gran edificio de 30 pisos de ultimo diseño moderno con unas enormes letras en plateado con el nombre de la empresa "Byakugan Inc". Al entrar fue recibida por la recepcionista que la saludo amablemente, subió al ascensor para llegar al piso donde esta su oficina.

Al estar en su oficina se puso sus lentes para leer y saco los documentos de su maletín para revisarlos, en eso entro su secretaria.

-_buenos días hinata-_saludo una rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa que traía en sus manos su agenda y varios documentos importantes

_-buenos días ino- _saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa al levantar su vista y ver a la rubia

-_hinata, Shino y Kiba te quieren ver al parecer es importante_-_dijo la rubia con aire profesional a pesar de ser las mejores amigas y que se conocen desde la primaria, ella se toma enserio su trabajo ya que no quiere decepcionar a la pelinegra porque ella fue la única que la apoyo cuando paso aquello tan tan doloroso y horrible.

-_gracias ino, diles que en 5 minutos voy, por favor-__dijo la pelinegra volviendo a concentrar en el documento que antes estaba revisando

-_de acuerdo y se te ofrece algo mas_-_dijo la rubia amablemente

-_mm un café bien cargado sin azúcar por favor_ _y checa cuando es la junta con los extranjeros_ -_dijo la pelinegra

_-si enseguida, y ahorita te llevo el café- _menciono antes de retirarse

La pelinegra agarro unos papeles que ocupa y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, donde ya estaba ahí dos chicos esperándola. Al verla sonrieron y se saludaron, en eso llego la rubia con el café

_-toma aquí tienes el café- _dijo la rubia amablemente

-_gracias ino-__dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera al recibir el café de la rubia

_-de nada, y sobre lo de la junta es el viernes a las 8:00 am-_dijo al ver la agenda actualizada

_-ya veo, recuerdame el jueves en la noche…y ten listo todo-_dijo en tono serio

-_de acuerdo….y si no van a querer nada mas me retiro- _dijo la rubia antes de irse

_-quieres que cancele el viaje para estar presente en la junta- _dijo el pelinegro de lente serio ya que el es el Vice presidente de la empresa y la junta que van a tener es muy importante

_-no preocupes, yo me encargare…ino me va ayudar- _dijo la ojiperla antes de darle un sorbo a su café, a lo que el chico asintió

-_Hinata, tenemos que terminar los últimos proyectos_-_dijo el de las gafas algo serio

_-Shino tiene razón van algo atrasados y por si fuera poco lo necesito ya en la empresa -__dijo un Castaño con unos tatuajes extraños en su mejillas.

-_lose, pero no te preocupes ya lo he terminado, los que ocupas y también ya les hicimos pruebas, a si que ya te los puedes llevar_\- contesto la pelinegra

_-eso es genial_-_dijo feliz el castaño

\- _de una vez que estamos aquí, me gustaría decirles, que ya termine los planos del nuevo ayudante en la cirugías en los hospitales ya sea de animal o humanos-__dijo la pelinegra enseñándoles unos planos con números y letras que solo la chica entendía-__además de eso, también termino por fin el proyecto solar y fue un gran éxito en el mercado_

_-grandioso, por fin abra menos contaminación, me alegro mucho_-_dijo el pelinegro serio pero con una sonrisa feliz de que el proyecto de su amiga y de el saliera con éxito

_-felicidades chicos, bueno tengo que irme tengo que darle la noticia a mi madre y de paso decirle a Hana de que los plano ya están para que venga a verlos_-_dijo el castaño algo cansado al tener que ver a su madre y de paso a su hermana

-_de acuerdo, vete con cuidado_-_dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras se despedía del chico, el pelinegro solo movió su cabeza y el castaño solo rodó los ojos por la despedida de su amigo

Xxxºº

Al terminar las dos reuniones que eran casi en seguida, se dispuso avanzar un poco con el trabajo pendiente antes de que fuera hora de ir a la comida con su nuevo socio.

A veces tenia ganas de mandar todo al diablo, pero no podía dejar caer la empresa de la familia y que con tanto esfuerzo su padre la mantuvo en la sima, y ahora como el presidente tiene que hacerlo para después dejárselo a su hijo.

_-"que cansado es esto"- _pensó el rubio

Paso un par de horas hasta que llegó la hora de ir a comer con su nuevo socio, así que se levantó y agarro sus cosas y se fue rumbo a su destino.

Llego a un enorme restaurante de nombre "El Ancla" que es muy elegante, lujoso y sobre todo muy caro. Al entrar pregunto en la recesión por la reservación y después fue llevado a una mesa para dos donde diviso a un hombre alto y cabello castaño y largo, y que es un poco mayor que el pero a pesar de eso el hombre no se veía tan viejo.

_-buenas tardes Sr. Namikaze- _saludo el extraño hombre al levantarse de su silla

El rubio le tendió la mano para regresar el saludo- _lamento el retraso Sr. Hyuuga-_

**Hasta aquí el segundo cap. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre perdonen mi falta de ortografía =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa**** lamento la tardanza pero ya explique en mi otra historia porque no subía a si que aquí les traigo el cap 3 espero les guste, tal vez mañana en la noche suba el 4 ya que todavía no lo he terminado, bueno sin mas les dejo leer cambio y fuera. ^^/**

**Cap 3**

Ya era Sábado y eran a penas las 8:00 am, y ya se encontraba levantada y vestida con unos jeans grises, botas largas debajo de las rodillas color café de tacón bajo, una blusa sin mangas color negra con un blazers color café. Se veía sencilla pero a la vez elegante. Se encuentra revisando unos planos en una mesa grande del estudio de su casa, mientras que sus hijos se encuentran desayunando junto al ama de llaves y su chofer, antes de irse al parque de diversiones y aprovechar que es día de descanso.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde la reunión con los extranjeros y había salido muy bien gracias a la ayuda de su secretaria y mejor amiga, logro hacerse socia de una de las empresas más importantes de América, y desde entonces la empresa tenía más trabajo y no tenían tiempo de casi nada, hasta tuvo que salir como dos veces del país y dejar a sus hijos con sus tíos por varios días, a veces era muy estresante tener que hacer cargo de una gran empresa que va creciendo cada vez más y no poder disfrutar estar a gusto con sus hijos, pero también sabía que tenía que seguir adelante por ellos y no darse vencida para que no les falte nada, aunque también trata siempre de estar con ellos por mas cansada que llegue, para también darles amor y cariño al que a ella siempre le falto y nunca le dieron, y ella no quiero que ellos pasen lo mismo que ella.

A veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si "el" estuviera con ella y sus hijos, los niños tendrían a su padre y ella tal vez se hubiera cazado con "el" y hubieran sido felices aunque también estuviera la posibilidad de que se la pasaran peleando por como las cosas de ese entonces sucedieron, lo extraña y lo recuerda siempre sonriéndole, mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes de color azul – gris.

Suspiro- _es mejor dejar de pensar en el y seguir adelante_ –murmuro para si misma miro de reojo el reloj que marcaba ya las 8:30 am, y que se encuentra pegado en una pared.

Iba a seguir trabajando hasta que la puerta del estudio se abrió y en ella entro una niña pelinegra de ojos azules que la abrazo (de las piernas, por que se encontraba parada) y que ya se encontraba vestida y desayunada para salir.

-_mami!-_ dijo la pequeña niña mirando a la mayor aun abrazándola- _ya estamos listos, hay que irnos ya!- _dijo entusiasmada

-_que bueno amor_\- dijo la mayor olvidándose de su trabajo y se agacho para cargar a su pequeña hija y darle un beso en la mejilla- _y tu hermano_

-_el esta con guy, jugando de nuevo a las vencidas_\- dijo la pequeña al recordar a esos dos como estaban en la barra de la cocina- _a ver si no llora de nuevo porque pierde_

-_entonces hay que bajar antes de que eso pase no crees-_ dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida a lo que la niña asintió y también sonrió

Xxxºº

Desde la junta con su nuevo socio a prueba, ha tenia un presentimiento no sabría si decir bueno o malo, si bien el tipo era bueno en los negocios pero era muy frio, egocéntrico y muy arrogante, eso que conocía una persona como el, que resulta ser su viejo amigo y socio de años, Fugaku Uchiha, pero ese sujeto lo sobre pasaba y que creía que nadie podía superarlo.

_-"si are bien en hacerme socio de el"-_ pensaba el rubio mientras desayunaba junto con su hijo en el comedor

-_papa estas bien-_ pregunto el pequeño rubio al ver a su padre hacer expresiones raras desde hace un rato

-_eh…si estoy bien_\- dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa después de salir de sus pensamientos- _que te parece si salimos a divertirnos un rato ¿Qué dices? _

Al rubio menor se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción que sentía al poder salir con su padre

-_si, adonde vamos a ir!-_ dijo emocionado que hizo que el mayor sonriera con cariño al ver a su hijo feliz

-_mmm…no se que tal al parque de diversiones_\- dijo el mayor

-_genial! Hay que apurarnos a cavar de comer para irnos papa-dijo_ el menor mas emocionado que nunca

-_de acuerdo-_ dijo el mayor antes de continuar comiendo

Al poco rato los dos acabaron y el rubio menor corrió en seguida a su habitación para cambiarse (ya que estaban en pijama), mientras que el mayor también hacia lo mismo pero a paso calmado.

Poco tiempo después los dos ya estaban vestido, el mayor trae unos jeans color azul con zapatos negros, una polera de manga larga color gris oscuro (como esa que usan normalmente los ricos no se si me entiendan) que dejaba resaltar un poco sus músculos de los brazos (ya que las mangas las tenía recogidas un poco), su pelo lo traía medio peinado ya que era algo rebelde pero un a si se veía muy atractivo y algo joven a pesar que ya era un hombre algo maduro.

Los dos rubios se encontraban afuera de la casa esperando al chofer que fue a traer el auto de la cochera (como la mansión es muy grande, la cochera estaba un poco retirada de la casa).

-_papa te vas a subir conmigo a los juegos_\- pregunto el menor con una sonrisa

_-claro, porque no-_ contesto el mayor revolviéndole los cabellos

Los dos se subieron al BMW de último modelo de color gris, del rubio mayor, y salieron de la mansión rumbo al parque de la ciudad.

Xxxºº

-_buenos días_\- saludo la pelinegra al entrar a la cocina aun con su hija en brazos y ve a su hijo tratando de ganarle a su chofer y amigo, maito guy, un pelinegro con un corte que cree algo ridículo y cejas pobladas, es algo musculoso y alto, tiene 30 años pero es muy buena persona

-buenas días mama- dijo el pequeño pelinegro con el ceño fruñido por todavía no ganarle a Guy

-_yoop, buenas Sra_.- saludo con una sonrisa brillante (esa como la hace en la seria que hasta le brilla los dientes jeje :D) el pelinegro cuando la volteo a ver y aflojo su agarre de la mano del pequeño pelinegro que este aprovecho y se la bajo rápidamente y le gano al mayor

-_jajaja te gana, sii soy mas fuerte que tu_ – dijo el pequeño con una pose "cool" al a verle ganado.

El mayor al ver esto, se puso algo triste y murmuraba cosas como que la llama de la juventud no bebe extinguirse por a ver perdido y otras cosas mas que los otros presentes no le prestaron mucha atención y siguieron con lo suyo.

-_buenos días Sra. Desea desayunar_– saluda una mujer peli morada y ojos oscuros casi negros, que es un poco mas alta que ella, tiene 29 años y es la ama de llaves

_-no gracias ya tome mi café con algunas tostadas antes de irme al estudio_– dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, puso a su hija en el suelo y fue por su bolso donde tenía la cartera y celular _\- Menma, ya estas listo para irnos_ – dijo al volver de la sala

-_si, mama_\- dijo el oji perla asintiendo

-_de acuerdo, Guy ya podemos irnos_\- dijo la mayor lista

-_Yoop…de acuerdo, Vamos_ \- dijo el mayor con energía y una sonrisa

-_si vamos!_ – dijeron los dos niños y garrando cada uno la mano de su mama para jalarla e ir mas rápido a la camioneta

Solo sonreía y se dejaba "arrastrar" por los dos pelinegros hasta la camioneta, al llegar los dos niños se subieron rápido y Guy les puso el cinturón de seguridad a cada uno.

_-tienes la tarde libre, lo mas seguro es que comamos afuera-_ dijo la pelinegra a la ama de llaves que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la casa

_-de acuerdo_ – dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa

-_mama!-_ dijeron los dos niños ansioso por irse

_-bien nos vemos mas al rato_\- dijo la pelinegra para despues subirse a la camioneta junto a sus hijos y ponerse también el cinturón de seguridad

-_que se diviertan!-_ grito la peli morado despidiéndolos con la mano al ver que guy arrancaba

Guy maneja con precaución, en todo el camino los niños iban hablando sobre el parque de diversiones mientras que la pelinegra solo oía callada y contestaba las preguntas que los niños le hacían, y despues de 30 minutos llegaron al parque de diversiones donde habían muchas personas no tanta como cuando hay promociones y esas cosas, pero si muchas, guy estaciono la camioneta en el estacionamiento y bajo para abrirle la puerta a los niños y quitarles el cinturón de seguridad.

_-bien niños entremos, pero antes quiero decirles que no se separen de nosotros en tendido- _dijo la pelinegra con voz y rostro serio

Los niños asintieron rápidamente ya que sabia que tenían que obedecer a su madre porque a pesar de que ella sea una persona compresiva, cariñosa y muy amable puede llegarse a convertir en un "demonio" si la desobedecen y mas si la hacen enojar y como supieron eso, bueno fue hace un año atrás cuando hicieron algo que a su madre no le gusto para nada y que además ya les había llamado la atención como tres veces y no entendían hasta que le hicieron aquello y eso la "transformo" como aquel hombre de la película que se transforma en un hombre verde y musculoso al que llaman HULK, pero en lugar de que ella se pusiera verde se puso roja pero de coraje.

A si que por su seguridad hacer lo que ella les diga, si no quieren volver a ver ese "demonio".

Ya estaban adentro después de que la pelinegra comprara los boletos suficientes para que los 4 se subieran a las atracciones (o por lo menos a algunos de grandes donde podían permitir que los niños se subieran con ellos).

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente para que los niños se subieran al carrusel, menma iba agarrado de la mano de la pelinegra mientras que Naomi iba feliz en el cuello de Guy.

Casi llegaban a la atracción hasta que vio como un niño rubio se tropezaba y estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero gracias a que estaba cercas de el, lo sostuvo con su mano libre para que no se callera, el niño puso su cabeza sin querer en su pecho se sonrojo un poco pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

_-estas bien – _pregunto la pelinegra al pequeño rubio para saber si no se ha lastimo

-_s-si …gracias por agarrarme dattebayo- _dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

_-naruto!- _escucho la voz de un hombre, y el pequeño rubio volteo

-_papa- _dijo el rubio menor

levanto su vista y al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre mas mayor que ella pero muy, muy atractivo, que tiene el cabello algo largo y rubio, y es alto mucho mas alto que ella y con un buen físico, piel algo bronceada pero lo que le llamo mucho su atención fueron esos ojos azules, esos hermosos ojos azules con una mirada que no sabía describir pero que la hipnotizaron a mas no poder y el mundo dejo de existir a su alrededor y solo se podía concentrar en la mirada de ese atractivo hombre.

Xxxºº

Al llegar al parque de diversiones, se estaciono en el estacionamiento del parque y se bajaron del auto, el rubio menor iba muy emocionado en todo el camino, y el mayor solo sonreía al ver a su hijo tan contento.

Despues de que compro los boletos entraron, al parque para ver al cual atracción subirse primero.

_-vamos papa ya se a cuál subirnos- _dijo el rubio feliz y comenzó a correr un poco

-_espera!- _grito un poco el mayor al ver que su hijo empezaba a correr

Pero al parecer este no lo escucho y vio que solo se detuvo cuando tropezó al parecer con una piedra, acelero su paso hasta acercarse más a su hijo y cuando lo iba haciendo pudo notar que alguien paro su desafortunada caída y entre más se acercaba pudo distinguir que una joven atrapo a tiempo a su hijo, cuando estaba parado enfrente de ella pudo verla bien al pesar de que ella seguía con su vista en su hijo para ver si estaba bien, iba a hablarle a su hijo pero callo al escuchar la voz de la joven.

-_estas bien –_ escucho la dulce voz de la joven cuando le pregunto al rubio menor, y le encanto esa voz

_-s-si….gracias por agarrarme dattebayo- _escucho a su hijo

_-naruto!- _decidió hablarle a su hijo para irse y dejar de molestar a la joven

-_papa- _respondió el pequeño rubio al voltearlo a ver

Miro a su hijo por unos momentos para después dirigir su vista a la joven para disculparse por lo sucedido pero al verla bien se quedó mudo, era muy hermosa nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella como esa joven, con ese cuerpo de infarto, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve y muy probable que sea muy suave, esos cabellos largos y de un color que no sabría si decir si es negro o azulado, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos perlas tan parecidos como la luna se quedó completamente perdido en esa mirada, donde dejo de existir todas las demás personas y donde nomas estaban ellos dos solos, en un dimensión solo para ellos y nadie mas de repente su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido y sentía algo raro en su estómago como si estuviera enfermo o algo parecido, y se dio cuenta de que sentía una gran atracción por esa joven extraña.

**Espero les haya gustado y si no pues que se le va hacer.**

**Como siempre perdonen mi falta de ortografía. No leemos en la próxima \^_^/**

**Pregunta a los lectores: quieren lemon MAS adelante (aunque no se si sea una basura en eso T-T, ya que nunca he escrito lemon pero si he leído muchos e.e, pero aun a si are mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerlo si me lo piden ) o no y continuo la historia normal sin lemon ustedes digan. Si no me dan una opinión en esta pregunta yo tomare la decisión **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa, como han estado mis queridos lectores…..si sé que me merezco unos merecidos Rasengans y Chodoris por tardar siglos en actualizar, pero la verdad es que ya había tenido 3 capitulo completo pero por desgracia o mala suerte T.T borre sin querer la estúpida carpeta donde los tenia aguardado y pues no pude recuperarla. **

**Asi que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, la verdad no me acurdo si quedo igual pero tarde de mejorar del cap que tenia antes escribido jeje, y bueno decidí subirlo hoy aprovechando que estoy dia de descanso =). **

_Este capitulo se los dedico a todos aquellos que ha comentado y me han mandado mensajes privados pidiéndome que continuara asi que espero les guste mis queridos lectores esto, \^^/ ya que se los dedico a ustedes. =D_

**Capitulo 04**

Habia pasado ya una semana desde que fueron al parque de diversiones, en todo ese tiempo el rubio no podía sacarse a esa chica de sus pensamientos y no podía creer que el un hombre ya adulto estuviera actuando como un adolecente hormonal, porque si, asi es como ha estado actuando en todo la semana al no dejar pensar en ella y para colmo tener que admitir a si mismo con algo de vergüenza que ha tenido sueños algo pervertidos con esa joven.

-"_no debería juntarme tanto con mi padre y Kakashi" – _pensó con vergüenza el rubio al ver otra vez uno de sus "problemitas" mañaneras desde que vio a la hermosa chica.

Se levantó de su cama a y agarro una toalla para darse una duche bien fría para bajar su calentura, por suerte hoy no tenia que ir a trabajar al haberse dejado convencer por sus padres para que se diera un descanso, pero eso no quitaba en tener que asistir a una comida que siempre ha estado haciendo sus padres cada año, en la gran mansión Namikaze para sus viejos amigos y que algunos son socios de su empresa.

Cuando se terminó de bañarse y quitar su "problemita" por ahora, se comenzó a vestir se puso un pantalón azul oscuro, una sencilla camisa blanca, y por último se colocó unos zapatos negros. Al terminar bajo a desayunar, quería revisar unos cuantos papeles antes de tener que ir a recoger a su hijo de la escuela y despues ir a comprar un buen vino para después irse a la casa de sus padres.

-"_y también para mantener mi mente ocupada y dejar de pensar en ella" – _pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Xxxºº

Ese dia decidieron ir almorzar con sus Tios, los cuales ya tenia casi tres semanas que los iban a visitar, por lo que fueron a la casa de ellos. Los niños se encontraban felices al haber ido ya que consideraban a Kurenai y Azuma Sarutobi como sus abuelos y les encaban pasar tiempo con ellos, sobre todo con su Tia Mirai quien los consentía cada vez que se veían.

-_me alegro de que hayan venido, Hinata – _dijo Kurenai, una hermosa mujer pelinegra de ojos color rojo vino.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña mesa del patio trasero, sus tios a diferencia de ella, no tenían una enorme casa como la suya, pero aun asi era muy acogedora y hogareña. Su Tia era dueña de varias cadenas de farmacéuticos, Hoteles, Bares y Restaurantes, pero debido a su deseo de retirarse de los negocios de la familia Yuhi, le vendió a su sobrina el 78% de las acciones al no querer venderlas a un completo desconocido, y otros 15% se la vendió a su hija al pedido de esta y ella se quedó con el 7% que sobraba no era mucho pero de ahí sacaba un buen dinero al ser todavía socia.

Azuma Sarutobi, también ganaba un buen dinero al ser uno de los mejores Neurólogos de todo el país y tener varios hospitales en diferentes países. Mientras que su hija Mirai Sarutobi, prima de Hinata que es algo mayor y además es madrina de los niños, era una de las mejores Abogadas del país y reconocida en algunos otros.

-_si yo tambien, perdón por no haber venido antes – _dijo la oji perla.

-_no te preocupes, sabemos que has de estar ocupada – _dijo Asuma Sarutobi, un bien parecido hombre alto de piel medio morena, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, y en su rostro trae una barba de candado.

-_si un poco, por cierto Tia…. ¿si te pudiste contactar con ella? – _pregunto la oji perla con algo de preocupación.

La mayor veía a sus nietos jugar en el pasto con un balón, pero después volteo a ver a su sobrina quien la miraba con algo de súplica para que le dijera.

-_al principio fue difícil encontrarla, pero lo logre – _comenzó a explicar la oji vino pero detuvo un momento al pararse de la silla y entrar a la casa, la oji perla solo la veía confundida e iba a ir detrás de ella pero se detuvo al ver que la mayor regresaba – _toma, aquí esta todo – _le entrego un sobre que aun se encontraba cerrado.

Hinata lo tomo algo confundida, pero lo abrió y saco un papel, el cual comenzó a leer con la atenta mirada de los dos adultos quien se vieron algo preocupados al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la pelinegra.

-"_tengo que ver a Hanabi, cuanto antes" - _penso con mucha preocupación al saber que su hermana podría estar en peligro. – _¿Mirai, se encuentra en la ciudad? – _

_-si, acaba de llegar la noche anterior…pero no va a venir ya que la invitaron a una comida – _dijo el oji negro serio – _que pasa Hinata, que dice esa carta –_

La pelinegra no contesto, se levanto de su silla y saco su celular de su bolsa de su pantalón y arco el número de su prima – _no se preocupen ahorita les digo – _les dijo antes de que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

-_Hola, Prima –_

_-Hola Mirai, necesito que nos veamos – _

_-…¿Qué pasa?, ¿le paso algo a los niños a ti? – _rápidamente pregunto preocupada la otra chica al oír a la oji perla hablar muy seria y a la vez preocupada.

_-no, estamos bien…solo que quiero que hablemos de ya sabes - _

_-Oh!..Entonces te daré una dirección ve ahí a las 5 para que me recojas – _

_-de acuerdo, nos vemos en la tarde – _escucho como su prima también se despedía y colgó.

.

.

Xxxºº

_-como te fue – _se escuchó la voz de un hombre joven por los pasillos e hizo que se detuviera pero sin girarlo a ver

_-de maravilla- _contesto sin emoción y siguió con su camino

El joven hombre lo siguió y ambos entraron a la oficina de su mansión, el hombre mayor tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

_-cuando volverá- _pregunto con voz seria

_-para la semana que viene ya estará aquí- _respondió el joven

_-bien, cuando llegue dile que quiero hablar con ella seriamente- _dijo el hombre fríamente

_-como usted diga, y ojala esta vez se lleve a cabo y que no pase como la ultima vez- _dijo el joven tranquilo pero por dentro estaba que no cavia de felicidad por recordar lo que paso hace varios años atrás

_-esta vez no dejare que estropeen mi planes al igual que lo hizo su hermana- _dijo el hombre enojado al recordar como la estúpida de su hija mayor arruino su magnífico plan para obtener mas poder.

.

.

Xxxºº

Cuando termino de revisar algunos papeles de la empresa y poder mantener su mente ocupada, decidió que ya era hora de ir a recoger a su hijo, al ver que el reloj ya casi daban la 2:00 de la tarde. Por lo que recogió los documentos y los acomodo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio para que no se volaran por alguna razón y también para no perderlos.

Pidió su BMW al no querer que su chofer lo llevara, cuando se subió a su auto condujo hasta la escuela donde asiste Naruto. La cual es muy grande y se divide por secciones, la primaria y la Preparatoria se encontraban a cada lado de la Secundaria que es donde iba su hijo.

A las pocos minutos de haber llegado, el Rubio menor sale corriendo del edificio con una sonrisa atrás de el se ve a un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color, quien venia a un paso mas calmado y se veía que tenia una expresión de fastidio en su rostro. Minato al ver al su hijo y al hijo de su viejo mejor amigo, sonríe con diversión al recordar sus tiempo de escuela, cuando le gustaba fastidiar a propósito al amargado de Fugaku.

-_Hola Hijo, que tal Sasuke_ – Saludo a los chicos cuando estuvieron cercas de el.

-_Hola Papa!_ – saludo el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-_Hola Minato_ – dijo el pequeño pelinegro con amabilidad.

_-¿Fugaku, va a venir por ti?_ – pregunto con algo de curiosidad al no ver a su amargado amigo.

El pequeño pelinegro negó con su cabeza – _mi padre me dijo, que si me podía ir con usted ya que el fue a recoger a Sai al aeropuerto y mi mama todavía esta de Guardia en el Hospital– _

-_Claro, no hay problema – _le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello, Sauke gruño pero no dijo nada.

Los tres se dirigieron al auto y se subieron - _¿va a ir a la comida? – _pregunto Minato, mientras encendía el auto.

-_mi padre y Sai es lo mas seguro, pero mi madre tal vez no – _dijo el oji negro encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio mayor solo asintió y arranco el auto.

.

.

Despues de que comprara un Vino, llego a la enorme mansión Namikaze, la cual es muy grande era mucho mas grande que su Mansión. Al llegar estaciono al auto en el enorme estacionamiento que había, hay se podían ver ya varios vehículos también muy lujosos, como Mustang, Ferraris, Audis, Porsche, etc. Los cuales pertenecen a los demás invitados de ese dia, como solo iba ser una simple comida con los amigos mas acercados y apreciados por la familia, no habían contratado o puesto algún trabajador de la casa como Valet Parking para que se encargara de los autos, por lo que tenían que hacerlo ellos mismo.

Al entrar a la casa no se veía nadie mas que la servidumbre, por lo que se dirigieron al patio trasero, donde ahí se encontraban todos.

-_hijo que bueno que ya llegaste_ – una hermosa mujer con unos buenos atributos de cabellos largos y rubios, con ojos azules. Se acercó a saludar al rubio quien la abrazo al verla.

-_Hola mama, y papa– _saludo el rubio mayor con una gran sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su madre.

_-ya sabes, se encuentra con tu Tio Orochimaru y Hashimara – _dijo la rubia con cansancio al pensar a esos tres juntos.

Al rubio mayor le salio una gotita en su nuca al saber que esos tres están juntos y no era para menos, a pesar de que Hashimara Senju (el cual es hermano mayor de su Madre), es una persona bromista y relajada, a diferencia de Orochimaru (quien es hermano de su Padre) quien es mas serio y callado, y su Padre Jiraiya sea un pervertido de primera. Cuando se juntaban los tres siempre se retaban por cualquier tontería, aun recuerda la comida de hace tres años atrás, la cual fue inolvidable para mucho y traumatizantes para otros.

-_es mejor que valla a saludar a los invitados – _dijo el rubio al despedirse de su madre para ir con los invitados.

.

.

…**continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado pero la verdad esque me devele a noche por estar escribiendo la mitad y ahorita tengo un maldito sueño que no me aguanto =). Como siempre perdonen mis faltas ortográficas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

Las horas pasaban ya todos habían acabado de comer, algunos ya se habían retirado y otros se habían quedado un rato más charlando y disfrutando de una buena copa. Por suerte para Tsunade Namikaze, ninguno de los tres "niños" atrapado en cuerpos de hombres mayores, no habían hecho algo tonto, por lo que podía estar en paz por el momento.

Minato se encontraba sentado al lado de su primo Tobirama, su Hermano Kakashi junto con su novia Anko, se encontraban enfrente de el, su amargado amigo Fugaku a un lado de ellos y Mirai Sarutobi con Hana Inuzuka al otro lado de el. Todos ellos se encontraban hablando de lo que sea menos trabajo ya que una de la reglas es no hablar sobre eso en la reunión, y bebiendo un copa de vino.

-_escuche que ganaste un caso muy importante en Francia-_ dijo una peli morada de ojos café, antes de darle un trago a su copa.

-_si, fue algo difícil pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil_ – dijo la pelinegra.

-_por cierto, Anko nunca he sabido en que trabajas_ – dijo una castaña de ojos negros con curiosidad ya que pareciera que ella era la única que no sabía en que trabaja la peli morada.

-_ soy abogada_ – dijo la peli morada.

_-¿Qué tanto miras, en tu celular?_ – pregunto con un poco de curiosidad un peli plateado de ojos rojos, al ver que la pelinegra no dejaba de ver su celular.

-_estoy esperando a que llegue mi prima - _le contesto sin mirarlo ya que todavía andaba con su vista en su celular.

Hana la miro confundida - _¿Hinata va a venir? – _le pregunto con algo de curiosidad ya que no sabía que la mejor amiga de su hermano y socia, fuera a asistir.

_-si, pero solo viene a recogerme ya que tenemos que hacer algunas cosas_ –

-_¿Hablas de Hinata Yuhi? – _pregunto el oji rojo algo interesado ya que el había conocido a la chica en persona hace unos años atrás y para ser sincero había quedado fascinado con ella, no de una forma mala sino de una manera que en verdad le gustaría conocerla mas a fondo, lo único que sabía es que es madre soltera y que levanto su propia empresa y la cual es una empresa muy famosa y reconocida mundialmente.

_-si –_

_-valla no sabia que fueras familiar de ella – _dijo Kakashi algo sorprendido ya que no sabía que fueran familiares.

Minato tenía una idea de quien hablaba ya que había escuchado de esa muchacha, pero no había tenido el placer de conocerla personalmente de hecho hasta había pensado mas de una vez en hacerse socio de ella, pero nunca había podido por alguna u otra cosa.

-_ire por otra copa, alguien quiere – _dijo el rubio al levantarse de su asiento. Todos aceptaron menos Mirai quien habia dejado de beber hace un buen rato, al tener que estar en buenas condiciones para trabajar.

.

.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina para servir un poco de vino en las copas, pero cuando llego a la cocina el Timbre de la puerta de la entrada sonó. Al ver que no iba nadie decidió ir el, al fin y acabo estaba cerca de la puerta.

Cuando fue al ver quien era, se quedó congelado sin saber que decir al ver a la misma joven del parque de diversiones, ahí parada frente de el, vestida con unos sencillos jeans rasgados, una playera negra con el logo de la bandera de Inglaterra, y unos converse rojos. A pesar de que vestía tan sencillamente, no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente y recorrerla de abajo para arriba, y pensar como se vería sin ropa.

La pelinegra también se sorprendió al ver al mismo atractivo Rubio que la hipnotizo en el parque de diversiones, nuca creyó en volverlo a ver pero ahora mirándolo parado frente de ella, se equivocó.

-_hola buenas tardes, _¿_esta es la mansión de la familia Namikaze?_ – decidió pregunta la pelinegra al no poder aguantar mas la mirada penetrante de ese atractivo rubio.

El rubio salio de su embobamiento interno y maldijo a su hermano por relatarle esos malditos libros pervertidos que lee todo el tiempo.

-_si, aquí es….por cierto mi nombre es Minato Namikaze – _el rubio decidio presentarse al recordar que todavía no lo han hecho.

-_mucho gusto, Sr. Namikaze….me llamo Hinata Yuhi – _le extendió la mano al rubio quien la acepto de inmediato, cuando sus manos tocaron los dos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que ocasiono que la pelinegra retirara su mano rápidamente.

Minato estaba un poco decepcionado al ya no tener contacto con la piel de la joven pero no lo dejo ver – _solo dime Minato, el Sr. Namikaze es mi padre – _le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que hiso que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

-_de acuerdo pero solo si me llamas Hinata – _le dijo con algo de nerviosismo – _por cierto se encuentra Mirai –_

El rubio tuvo ganas de darse un golpe con algo al haberse olvidado de que la joven venía a buscar a su prima y el cómo idiota aún se encontraban en la entrada, sin ofrecerle el paso.

-_oh! Perdón que descortés, deseas pasar o quieres que llame a Mirai –_

_-no quiero molestar, solo vine por ella –_

_._

_._

_Xxxºº_

Se encontraba en esos momentos en un vuelo directo a London-Canada, después de que tomo uno hacia Italia para despistarlos, no tenía pensado regresar a Japón por nada en el mundo. No dejaría que nadie controlara su vida, porque cuando inmediatamente recibió el mensaje, decidió huir sin perder nada de tiempo, todo lo referente a su celular, computadora, tarjetas de crédito, o cualquier cosa que la pudieran rastrearla se deshizo de ellas, ya cuando llegara a la ciudad compraría nuevos aparatos con el dinero que le mandaron.

-_"me siento como una delincuente, perseguida por la ley" – _pensó con frustración.

Despues de varias horas de viaje por fin llego a la ciudad, y como le dijeron marco el número que tenía anotado en un papelito, en una caseta telefónica del aeropuerto

_-la hoja llego al árbol – _dijo en cuento contestaron.

_-….entendido – _colgaron.

En cuanto colgaron, se dirigió hacia la entrada del aeropuerto y minutos después, una camioneta plateada se estaciono y en la cual ella subió rápidamente.

.

.

… **Continuara.**

**Si se que es corto, pero asi lo tenia, aunque el siguiente tratare de hacerlo más largo =).**

**Espero les haya gustado si no pues ni modo, y perdón mis faltas ortográficas (como siempre).**


End file.
